Real Worth! Merriment Power!
is the thirty-fifth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It feature the only appearance of Deep Specter Tutankhamun Damashii and Igor's Gamma Superior Grimm form. Synopsis The Dream World Takeru and the others were investigating was another one of Igor's schemes. Jiro, brother of Akari's professor, Yuichi Katagiri, insists that he won't leave the Dream World. The brothers' squabble catches the attention of the Grimm Eyecon and the Brothers Grimm themselves start having a discussion about fun. Due to this, Grateful Damashi can no longer be maintained and the Eyecon is stolen. A new Gammaizer has appeared as well. In the meantime, Makoto and Alain, tasked with protecting Takeru’s body, confront a Gammaizer themselves in the real world. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : * : *Takeru Tenkuji (Child): *Akari Tsukimura (Child): *Makoto Fukami (Child): *Kanon Fukami (Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Gammaizer Liquid: *Gammaizer Fire: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen **Specter ***Deep Specter (1x in Deep Slasher), Tutankhamun, Specter (in Deep Slasher) **Necrom ***Necrom **Igor ***Grimm *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter, Deep Tutankhamun Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior *'Gamma Form Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior Perfect, Gamma Superior Grimm Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 36 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 12 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, Houdini, Edison, Goemon, Grimm) *The forest in the Dream World includes several props of plants previously used in the Helheim Forest for Kamen Rider Gaim. *This is the first time Takeru (untransformed) uses the Gan Gun Saber in all modes with the exception being Gun Mode. *This is the first time since its debut in episode 23 that Ghost doesn't use the Eyecon Driver G. *This is the only time where someone else, other than Specter, uses the Deep Slasher (Necrom). *The outfit Takeru wears while in the Dream World to transform into Mugen Damashii is the , a fairy tale written by , one adaptation of which was done by the . DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 9 features episodes 33-37: Miracle! Infinite Thought!, Empty! World of Dreams!, Real Worth! Merriment Power!, Furious! Idol's Declaration! and Learn! All the Ways! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 真価！楽しさの力！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 真価！楽しさの力！ References Category:New Form Episode